Dark Pasts and Bright Beginnings
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: The McCall family is in financial trouble and Melissa goes against her better judgment and she takes her twins and moves to Beacon Hills where her ex-husband's family lives to receive help, but there her kids will find love, heartbreak, and whole world they had tried to get away from many years ago.
1. Prologue

_**So I have another story in progress and I feel like I shouldn't start this while that's going on but I did it against my better judgment but please review! I need to know if I should continue this**_

Melissa Grace McCall was desperate.

She was in so much debt she didn't know how she was going to do it, she had to move and leave her home in Boston and move somewhere she could afford. There was just one problem- her 16 year old twins. They grew up in Boston it was the only home they had ever known they would be torn apart if they had to leave. "Mom?" she turned her head to see her daughter, Malia, was looking at her concerned

"Yeah baby?"

"You're crying" Melissa internally groaned and wiped her face, the damn bills were putting so much stress on her and she just didn't know how to deal with it anymore. The teenager sat down next to her mom at the kitchen table and grabbed ahold of her hand

"Mama what's wrong?"

"There is just so much going wrong" Melissa answered while gesturing to all the bills she had spread across the table, Malia picked some up and winced when she came across one that pertained to her. Melissa noticed her daughter's expression and knocked the paper out of her hands

"I can stop seeing him, you know that right?"

Melissa shook her head "No you need to see him, after everything that has happened? We all need him" Malia opened her mouth to say something but the front door opened and her brother walked in from walking their dog.

"Scott come to the kitchen" Malia called out, he walked in and kissed his mom on the cheek and then kissed Malia's head

"What's going on?" he picked up a piece of paper and then another and then another "It's happening again isn't it?" Melissa nodded her head gravely and tried not to cry, her kids needed her to be strong.

"Mom we will be okay" Malia said trying to assure her mom, things had always been a little a little harder since their dad left 5 years ago.

"I don't know if we will be this time"

Scott shook his head and sat on the other side of his mom "No I _know_ we will, we have gotten through this before and we can do it again"

"I think we have to move"

"That's okay, we will live" Malia pointed out

"I don't know where we would go"

Scott blew out a breath "What about the family we have in California?"

Melissa shook her head "No we can't go there"

"If we are struggling this bad mom I don't think we have a choice" Malia pointed out

"They always accused me of not being able to raise y'all; this would be proving them right"

"Ma you have raised us the best you could, you aren't abandoning us, you aren't letting live on the streets, all you are doing is looking for a little help" Scott said while he grabbed her hand.

"We can't" Melissa mumbled, she really didn't want to go.

"We have to"

Melissa nodded her head "Okay we will go" Malia and Scott smiled sadly at their mom and Scott kissed her head

"We will be okay"

"I hope you're right baby"

Scott scoffed "I'm always right"

"Oh please you are the exact opposite" Malia said pushing his shoulder "Always wrong"

" I do believe you got the' always wrong gene' not me when we shared a uterus" Melissa smiled a little at her kids' bickering it made her feel better for just a second

"NANA!" a small voice screamed she looked to see her granddaughter running towards her; she quickly picked up the small child and hugged her to her chest. Now she really felt better.

X

On the other side of the country two siblings only 10 months apart were arguing over who got the last piece of bacon, or rather a sister was teasing her brother with the idea she would actually give the piece to him "Damn it Lydia just give me the bacon" Stiles said as he tried yet again to take it from his younger sister

"No it's fun to see you struggle" Lydia laughed a bit

"Dad" Stiles whined as he looked at their father who sat at the table with an amused smirk on his face already dressed for his day at the station.

"What do you want me to do Stiles?"

"Arrest her" Lydia wacked her brother upside the head "That's assault" he said while pointing a finger at her

"Lydia…"

The redhead batted her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip out at her dad "But daddy"

The sheriff groaned "Stiles, your sister made the food let her have the last piece"

Lydia smiled and stuck her tongue out at her brother "The cuter one always wins Stiles" she said as she placed the last piece in her mouth

"I swear you guys act like you are five not sixteen"

"Excuse me I am sixteen not the midget over there" Stiles said

"And yet and I'm still in the same grade _and_ I have a better GPA that you"

"Not my fault I can't you use my feminine wiles to seduce the teachers"

"Screw you Stiles"

"That's incest Lyds" the redhead flipped her brother the middle finger

"Okay you two go to school" the sheriff said while ushering the two out the door and leaving the house himself

"Don't stress yourself out daddy and be careful" Lydia said while she kissed her dad's cheek

"And I called Parrish and he's gonna let us know if you eat fast food for lunch again" Stiles reminded him while he hugged his dad

"Yeah, yeah I know- no stress and no bad food" He gave Lydia a kiss on the forehead and hugged his son "I will see y'all tonight but I might be home a little late"

"Your plate will be in the oven then" Lydia said as she got into the jeep her and Stiles shared

"Bye Dad" Stiles waved and got in the jeep before driving off, it was silent in the jeep for a few minutes before Stiles let out a breath "Sooo"

"Oh God" Lydia groaned

"You and Aiden?"

"Yeah not anymore" something changed in Lydia's voice; it was small all of the sudden.

"You guys were together for like one period"

"I don't wanna talk about it Stiles"

"But Lydi-"

"No Stiles!" That's how Stiles knew the conversation was done; when Lydia raised her voice it was done. Once they arrived at school Lydia hopped out and started walking off but Stiles was quick to try and catch up with her

"Lydia…"

"Goodbye Stiles"

"This one did it too, didn't he?" he called out Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and her shoulders slumped a bit, he caught up and hugged his sister to his chest "Lydia we need to tell dad"

"You know why we can't"

"But Lydia"

"Please Stiles" she pleaded and for once she was his baby sister not the grown up she always tried to be, he nodded and kissed her head "See you at lunch" she mumbled before walking into the school. Stiles tried to hold back his anger and took a deep breath he couldn't let this happen again, he had to protect his little sister. His mom would've wanted him too.

_**Yeah so what did you think?**_

_**Both families are keeping things form each other or just keeping things form other people in general, and things are going to go down after the McCall family moves to Beacon Hills and yes Lydia and Stiles are siblings like actual 'I was in that womb too' kind of thing so romantic stydia isn't going to happen. Sorry.**_

_**But please review guys!**_


	2. Moving On

_**No one review but it was followed and favorited so why not?**_

_**But please review again!**_

Derek Hale was surprised to say the least. He hadn't seen or heard from Melissa McCall in 5 years and he was happy about that he didn't need her despite how much he had cared for her kids or her in the past. But everyone makes their choices.

"Derek?" a voice said from over the phone; he sighed and took a breath

"Melissa McCall?"

"Yes Derek, Melissa McCall"

"Why are you calling? Did something happen to the twins?" his voice became slightly more panicked

"No nothing happened…it's just that…well"

"Spit it out Melissa"

"We're broke"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have no money, I can't afford the house we live in, I can't afford our car, I can't afford anything anymore"

"So you are calling me?"

"Look Derek I know we didn't part on the best of terms but please don't take it out on my children, you don't know the whole story"

"And neither do they!" he took a breath to try and calm himself down "Those kids hate their father when they don't know the whole story either"

"Derek I didn't call to fight with you"

"Then why did you?"

"I need a place to stay till I can get back on my feet"

"So you are just going to crash here and what?"

"I will work I have a nursing degree and I can put it to good use there I just can't afford to live there or anywhere for that matter" she took breath "Please Derek, Scott and Malia can't live like this again"

His resolve crumbled when she said their names, they were his cousins and they needed their help "Okay Melissa, you can stay here until you find something more permanent"

"Thank you, I know it isn't easy for you to do this"

"Yeah whatever"

"We will be there in a few days"

"Yeah okay bye" he hung up the phone quickly as the door to the loft opened and his uncle walked in "We need to talk, Peter"

X

Melissa hung up the phone and felt a weight leave her shoulders now she just had to tell Malia and Scott it was official, she was taken from her thoughts when a tiny body slammed into her legs "Hey Bren"

"Hi Nana" the tiny girl said happily, Brenna Melissa McCall was 2 and a whirlwind of energy just like her mother who was following the girl with a shirt

"Come on Bren you need to put clothes on" Malia insisted as she tried to put the shirt on the small child but she squealed and hid behind her grandma's legs

"No Mama" she laughed and ran to the living room to go play with their family dog, Beckett. Malia sighed and plopped down on the nearest couch

"She never wants to put clothes on"

"Reminds me of you when you were little" Malia raised an eyebrow a her mother "You and Scott never wanted anything more than you diapers on, it was ridiculous" Melissa laughed but stopped when she saw Scott running through the house with no shirt on with Brenna on his shoulders yelling 'no one can make us put shirts on!'

"Looks like Scott never grew out of it" Malia mumbled causing Melissa to laugh, a beat passed before Malia spoke "So mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you call Derek?"

"Yes I did"

"And?"

"We have a place to stay for a little while till we can get something of our own" Malia squealed and kissed her mom on the cheek

"Thank God I was actually really nervous he wouldn't take us in"

Scott appeared suddenly with a shirt on, on both him and Brenna "What happened?"

"Why does she let you put a shirt on her?" Malia complained

"Because I understand her and she understands me, we connect on a deep level" Scott replied with Brenna bobbing her head along with everything her uncle was saying, even though she had no idea what he way saying

"Deeper level my ass" Malia mumbled

"Anyways you two I have great news, we are moving to California" Melissa was met with silence until Brenna raised her hand "Yes Bren?"

"What's Califona?"

"Somewhere we can live baby" Brenna's brows furrowed together but nodded, she was just as confused as to when they tried to explain to her why they were a 'special' family.

"When do we leave?" Scott asked as he removed his niece from his shoulders and she scurried over to her mother's lap

"As soon as we can"

X

It three days later that they were ready to leave, they just had to take care of one more thing. Brenna's dad. "I don't see why I have to this"

"He is her dad Mal" Scott reasoned, Brenna had stayed home with their mother while Scott drove his sister to see Brenna's dad and tell him that they were leaving Boston

"It's not like he acts like one anyway, Brenna doesn't even know him"

"I know but we still have to do it" Malia grumbled the rest of the ride about it but Scott kept driving to the guy's house, they pulled to a nice home and Malia suddenly became self-conscious and Scott could smell it "Lee you will be fine, just walk in there, tell him, and leave"

"Can you come with me?" Malia asked in a small voice, she and Scott fought a lot but when it came down to it she loved and needed her brother. He nodded and together they arrived at the door and Malia raised her hand but stopped and turned her head to her brother "Do we have to?" Scott nodded and Malia sighed and knocked on the door

It was a few seconds before anyone answered but a woman of short stature answered, she had long brown hair, big brown eyes and looked annoyed at seeing Malia "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Malia was utterly confused

"No but I know you and all the shit you out my boyfriend through"

"Oh you're Rachel"

"What do you want?" she asked again obviously annoyed with even the presence of Malia

"I need to see Noah" Rachel sighed and called for him, a second a later a man who was well built, had his hair grown out about 7 inches, and had hazel eyes. The same ones Brenna had.

"Oh Hello Malia" he looked around her "I don't see Brenna so what did I do deserve this visit?"

"Nothing" Scott elbowed her and she cleared her throat "I just wanted to let you know that I am moving"

His eyes widened "You aren't leaving her with me are you?"

Malia scoffed "No I'm not, I am taking her with me and I thought you should know"

He looked relaxed as soon as she said that Brenna was going with him "Oh okay well just give me an address and we should be fine" Malia scoffed and threw a piece of paper at him, and grabbed Scott's arm

"Let's go"

"Wait! Malia!" She turned around to see Noah running towards her

"What do you want?"

"This says California"

"Yes and your point is what exactly?"

"You are moving my daughter to California" He said and Malia could smell that he was mad

"Yes I am taking _my_ daughter to California"

"You can't do that!"

"You didn't want her two seconds ago but now that you can't pretend that you are the perfect parent it is suddenly a problem!"

"She is my daughter" he stated firmly

Malia scoffed "You sure as hell don't act like it"

"You can't do this"

"Watch me" She got in the car and Scott immediately pulled from the driveway and drove off leaving a dumbfounded Noah.

X

They were just arriving in California and they were all very tired, Derek had sent some money so they could get plane tickets and they had never been more grateful. Now Melissa was nervous as hell Derek said he would pick them up and well he wasn't exactly their biggest fan so she could only imagine that he wouldn't be the nicest, she looked around and then she spotted him she took a breath and walked towards him with Malia and Scott in tow with Brenna in Malia's arms. "Hello Derek" he didn't say anything in return and simply gave a curt nod

"Hey Derek" Scott greeted as he held out his hand, Derek eyed it and took it and then pulled him into a hug

"Hey Scotty" Scott let out a small laugh and hugged him tight for a minute before letting go, Malia approached him and offered a weak wave "Come here weirdo" Derek said with a smile and he hugged her mindful of the child in her arms, he let go and looked and Brenna "Hello sweetheart"

"Hi" it wasn't like Brenna to be shy

"What's your name?"

"Brenna Melissa McCall" she stated proudly, she was proud to have her nana's name as her middle name

Derek looked over to Melissa "Naming your child after yourself, really?"

"She's not-"Melissa was but off by Malia

"She's mine"

"What, but you're so young"

"Yeah well I was even younger when I had her" Malia was never surprised by people's reactions she was only 14 when she had Brenna. Derek sighed and kissed Malia's head, an action in which caused Malia to tense up

"Well there is plenty of room for her" with that Derek walked off leading the way to his car

"I would hope so" she mumbled under her breath. After that they all walked out of the airport and drove for about 2 hours before reaching Beacon Hills and Derek's loft, they walked off and Scott heard someone talking about them from across the street

"You don't get a lot of new people here, do you?" Scott asked Derek

"Yeah not a lot of people move to Beacon Hills so you guys will be the talk of the town"

"Oh joy" Malia said sarcastically as she grabbed some bags while balancing Brenna on her hip, Scott couldn't help but listen to the things they were saying 'Derek Hale had family?' 'I thought everyone died' 'I wonder where Peter is'

Scott winced at the last one; he knew that moving here with his cousin would be too easy and that Derek was holding something back- no of course they just had to pick the relative that their dad lived with.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Trying To Find Out

Lydia sighed and tried to focus on the lesson that her teacher was trying to teach (but failing miserably, she honestly wonders where they got this guy) but the pain that was radiating from different parts of her body was too much not to focus on. She shifted in her seat and her muscles screamed in protest she tried not to make a sound at the pain but a small groan slipped form her lips, a minute later she heard her phone vibrate from inside her bag. She made sure her teacher wasn't looking before checking her messages; she only had one from Stiles

**From Big Brother: Are you okay?**

She sighed and looked up at Stiles who sat in front of the room; he wasn't even looking back at her he looked very interested in the lesson and she sent a quick text back before shutting her phone off and setting it back in her purse.

**X**

Stiles was trying to pay attention (honestly though he had always hated math and this teacher wasn't making it easier to try and learn) but that he was shaken form his thoughts when he heard a groan come from the back of the room. He sighed no one else probably heard it but his sense were always on high alert for his baby sister, he picked the phone from his pocket and sent a text just to make sure she was okay. It was a minute or two before his phone vibrated, the girl next to him rolled her eyes (she was the girl that tried way too hard and looked down on everybody who didn't pay attention, thinking about it she is kind of like another Lydia)

**From Lydi-Bug: I'm fine and if you don't pay attention you are going to fail and then you aren't going to be able to go out of the house for two weeks like last time so pay attention.**

He rolled his eyes but stuffed his phone back into his pocket and tried to pay attention but how could he when his baby sister was in physical pain? He let out a deep sigh and couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face when the bell rang and everyone poured out of the room, he was going to talk to Lydia but she quickly started talking to Cora (the only thing Cora and him had in common was Lydia other than that they didn't get along all that much) "Son of a bitch"

"What's goin' on now?" a voice said and Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin, he looked to his right and saw Erica looking at Lydia with Boyd next to her

"Son of a bitch Erica you scared the crap out of me"

"Don't be a baby" she smiled but it fell "So what happened this week?"

Stiles sighed "Hell if she'll tell me"

"I'll ask Cora and see if Lydia told her"

"I still don't know how you know or even like Cora" Erica and Boyd exchanged a look and Erica let a smirk slip on to her face

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out" She walked away leaving Stiles with Boyd

"How do you date her?" Stiles asked Boyd shrugged and started following Erica "Yeah good talk Boyd!" he yelled after the silent guy he sighed and walked the other way to go to chemistry.

**X**

"So are you going to tell me why you completely avoided your brother?" Lydia gave a shrug as a response "What did the asshole do now and do I need to kill someone?"

"No killing Cora" Lydia said a serious tone, even though she was completely joking (Cora would kill someone though if someone was hurting Lydia)

"You take the fun out of everything" Cora said pouting, Lydia let out a laugh but it abruptly stopped "What's wrong?" Cora looked around and didn't see anything too concerning or out of the ordinary

"Nothing let's just get to class" Lydia said while she pulled Cora's arm to walk a little faster, she complied but was still looking around. She moved her head every direction and only noticed one thing: Aiden smirking at Lydia.

**X**

It was later that day around lunch that Cora forced herself to go talk to Lydia's brother "What's wrong with Lydia?" Cora never beat around the bush, Stiles still had a fistful of fries in his mouth when he tried to respond, Cora quickly put her hand up "Pleas sallow before you start talking" after a minute he finally finished them

"What are you talking about?"

"Lydia"

"Yeah what about her?"

"What's wrong with her, stupid ass?"

"What makes you think she told me?"

"You're her brother"

"Doesn't that automatically make me the last person that knows anything personal about her" he took a sip from his water bottle "You're her best friend, shouldn't you know everything?"

Cora let out a frustrated sigh "God you are useless" before she walked off shoving people out of her way

"Nice talking to you too, Cora" he took another sip form his water bottle

"What did you do to her?" Lydia asked suddenly appearing next to her, Stiles jumped and spilled half of his water on his shirt

"God damn it! What is it; let's scare the shit out of Stiles day?"

"Calm down it's not like you don't have the same shirt in 50 colors" Lydia rolled her eyes and neatly put a napkin on her lap "So I'll ask again what did you do to my best friend?"

"Nothing she was just being nosy"

"About what?"

"You" Lydia sighed but didn't respond "Maybe you should tell her"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking because you must be fucking crazy if you think I'm telling Cora"

"I just think-"

"Don't think Stiles, it leads to bad things" Stiles rolled his eyes but stuffed another hand of fries into his mouth "Gross" Lydia muttered looking at her brother.

**X**

"I'm just asking because you must be fucking crazy if you think I'm telling Cora" Cora listened really hard but it was obvious that Stiles had dropped the topic

"So anything?" Erica asked

"You do realize that you have the same damn hearing and you could listen right?"

Erica rolled her eyes "That requires effort and I would rather not do that today"

"Lazy asshole" Cora muttered under her breath and Erica smiled

"You love me anyways"

"Don't know why I do"

"So…anything?"

"No just that Lydia isn't going to tell me and Stiles knows but he isn't letting me or anyone else on that" Erica let out a groan "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Because I'm worried about Stiles, whatever is happening to Lydia is making Stiles a nervous wreck" Cora tried to listen but her phone let out an annoying whistle, she pulled it out and her eyes grew wide

"I got to go" Cora said quickly before walking down the hall

"Why?" Erica called after her

"Because"

"Real fucking specific Cora" she didn't respond but looked down at the text to make sure she read it right, either that or Derek lost his fucking mind

**From SourWolf: Skip the rest of the day. Scott and Malia are here. Come home now.**


	4. Meeting Again

_**I want to apologize for the lengths that the chapters have been; I want to work on that but just give me a bit of time. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**_

Cora has never ran so fast before in her life and that includes the time that when she was 12 and tried to run away from Derek and Peter (they caught her just before she hit Nevada), her head was spinning and the logical part of her brain shut off so of course she left her car at school.

She quickly ran up the stairs but her whole body stilled when she got to the door, she was literally a second away form seeing her cousins again and her body just stopped. She realized that everybody inside probably knew she was outside so she took a breath and pulled the handle, everybody's head snapped towards the doorway and Cora was immediately engulfed in someone's embrace. She took a deep breath and couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat "Scott" was all she whimpered out. His hold grew tighter at her cries and another set of arms pulled both him and Cora to them, she took another breath. Malia.

Someone cleared their throat and Malia and Scott pulled away but Cora held both of them in some way, she needed their contact- she missed her cousins for all these years. "Cora you remember Melissa right?" Derek asked as he tried to keep the animosity out of his voice. He failed. Cora withdrew from her cousins and threw herself at Melissa, she missed her aunt just as much as she had her cousins.

"Hey Aunt Mel" Cora said as she tried to not let her emotions best her again.

"Oh Cora" Melissa said as she stroked her hair with one hand and her other wrapping tight around Cora's waist. Derek tried not to be annoyed that his baby sister had no problem with seeing Melissa but couldn't help the small glare that was coming from him.

A small tug on Cora's shirt pulled her attention and she looked down to see a little girl, what struck her immediately though was how much she looked like Malia the only thing was that her eyes were hazel while Malia's were a deep brown. She looked at Cora with so much curiosity it reminded her of Lydia and Stiles when Erica makes a werewolf reference and Cora has to elbow her to get her to shut up "Who are you?"

Cora crouches down to the little girl's height "I'm Cora, who are you?"

The little girl's face brightens and throws her arms around Cora's neck "Mama told me bout you"

Cora gently pulled her off and looked at her "Mama?" the little girl's arm stretches out as she points to Malia, Cora stands up and looks at her confused and shock written on her face "You have a kid?"

Malia shrinks back a bit "Yeah, her name is Brenna Melissa" Cora was in disbelief, her cousin had a daughter. Her head snaps towards Derek

"What are they doing here?" she didn't sound mad but her voice was stern

"Melissa was having money troubles so they are going to stay here for a bit" Cora raised an eyebrow at her brother

"What about P-"

"Cora I think you should show the twins were they will be staying" Derek interjected, it was then that she understood his letting them staying. That bastard. She nodded and pulled her cousins upstairs while Brenna stayed with Melissa while she continued to iron out the details of their stay.

Once she had them in her room she closed the door and waited to hear Derek start talking, she then slowly turned to her cousins "Look I am more than happy you are here, ecstatic actually but I need to tell you something"

X

Lydia exited the lunch room and looked around for Cora (Stiles was annoying the fuck out of her so she left) she noticed Erica and Boyd talking "Hey Erica have you seen Cora?"

"She left"

"What do you mean left?"

"I don't know, she got a text and then said she had to leave"

"So she just skipped school?"

"Seems so" Lydia huffed and crossed her arms; she was going to have a serious talk with Cora later she thanked them and then started walking to the courtyard. A shiver ran down her spine and a feeling of dread set in her stomach, she turned around and came face to face with Aiden

"Hey Lyd" Lydia didn't answer instead she turned on her heel and started walking back towards to cafeteria, towards people, towards her brother. A hand on her upper arm stopped her from moving "Why are you in such a rush?" his voice was menacing

"I'm going to go with Stiles" Aiden scoffed

"Why be with him when you can be right her with me?" he leaned in and pressed his mouth against her ear "With no one around" Lydia bit her lips to stop the bile that threatened to come out, she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I got to go" Lydia said, she yanked her arm away and started walking away but he quickly pulled her arm back again his grip was going to leave a bruise. She couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips he surprised her and the pain was intense as she was sore everywhere.

"You aren't going to go anywhere" he moved his hand and it slowly descended down and Lydia closed her eyes. She always did, she would imagine herself somewhere different and she could block out the things happening to her but one minute Aiden is on her and the next he isn't. Her eyes snap open to see that Boyd has Aiden pressed against a tree

"You are going to leave and never mess with her again, you got me?" His voice was gruff and he was practically growling at Aiden, the other boy nodded frantically and Boyd let him go as soon as he hit the ground Aiden scrambled to get away. Boyd turned towards her and his eyes were soft "Are you okay, Lydia?" she nods and it takes a minute for her to compose herself

"Thank you Boyd" he nods as response "I should get back to Stiles"

"Let me walk you" she nods and they walk in silence until they reach the cafeteria

"Thank you again Boyd"

"Just call if you need me" he smiles at her before walking off to see Erica, suddenly two hands grab her arms and she jumps

"Hey are you okay?" it was just Stiles

"Yeah, yeah I just needed a minute so I didn't kill you"

His face relaxed and a smirk settled on his lips "Please you love me"

Lydia smiled "I don't know who told you that but they were lying to you" Stiles scoffed

"You love me, get over it" Lydia didn't respond she simply smiled but her mind couldn't help but wonder how Boyd knew she needed someone to save her. Lydia didn't dwell on it too long.

X

"What's wrong Cora?" Malia asked and Cora sat both of them on her bed and she started pacing

"Look guys you know that after the divorce things got…sticky" the twins nodded their heads; they hadn't seen Cora in 5 years because things were difficult after Melissa and Peter broke off their marriage. "And you know that Derek always sided with your dad" they nodded again "And Peter didn't exactly have somewhere to go after the divorce so he moved to California"

"Oh no" Malia muttered under her breath, Scott inhaled sharply he didn't want his sister to find out about this

"Beacon Hills to be exact and he lives here with Derek" Cora was met with deafening silence and she grew panicked "Please don't leave though, you don't have to work things out with him just don't leave" Cora rushed out, Scott stood up and pulled his cousin into a hug

"We aren't leaving you again" he murmured as she pressed a kiss against her head, things were never the same after Malia and Scott stopped seeing Cora- she was their best friend and suddenly she couldn't come over anymore. They never forgave Derek for keeping her away.

Malia stood up "So you are telling me that our father lives here" Cora nodded "Then why the hell would Derek say yes to us staying here"

Cora broke off from Scott's hug "My brother loves you and Scott, your mom is the one that he had a problem with especially after the while…incident" Scott winced a bit- that whole in incident was the reason that his parents broke up.

"I can't do this, I can't stay with him" Malia said her voice was panicked and her breathing was hard and fast- for some reason Malia took it the hardest after Peter moved from Boston and stopped seeing the twins everyone expected to be her brother. Scott sat his sister down and crouched down in front of her

"We can do this. We will be okay" Scott cupped his sister's face "We will be okay"

"We will be okay" Malia repeated slowly her breath slowed and Scott pulled her down to him and held her to his chest "We will be okay" Malia repeated again. Scott nodded and kissed his sister's head he sure did hope that they would be okay.

_**It sucked, sorry.**_

_**But please review!**_


End file.
